


Boombox Trope Gone Wrong

by AndrewXavier



Series: Boomboxes and Kisses [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 80s Boombox Trope, But It Goes Wrong, Drunk Harley Keener, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, One Shot, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but you can miss it quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewXavier/pseuds/AndrewXavier
Summary: Harley decided to stop thinking and just choose a damn window already. He threw a pebble and watched in horror as the window shattered from the small stone.“Oh FUCK!” Harley was too drunk to think, so he grabbed his bluetooth speaker turned boom box and turn to run, only to trip over his own two feet and fall to the ground. This was it. He was going to die. Mostly of embarrassment.“What in the actual FUCK?” Screamed out a voice too deep to be Peter’s. Oh no. He chose the wrong window.ORHarley wants to do the old trope from 80's movies where a guy will serenade someone and confess their love to Peter. But he doesn't know what window to choose.Rated Teen and Up because cussing, Harley talking about wanting to get dicked down (but no dicking down happens) and implied/referenced underage drinking





	Boombox Trope Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So  
I really just thought about what would happen if someone broke a window doing this trope  
And added "wrong window who dis"  
And then I put in Parley  
Because of course I did have you seen literally any of my other works? all a gay soulmate au for these two  
But yeah! Please enjoy and feel free to point out typos! Tho all the slurring of Harley's words is intentional. I had my drunk friend say these things and tried to mimic what i heard.  
And by friend I mean my mom. Because I have only online friends.

Harley was drunk. It wasn’t anything new, the teenager had gotten drunk before. But he hadn’t done what he was going to do before. He had a few pebbles in his hands and was standing outside of a rather nice house. He wasn’t sure how or why there was a house in the middle of NYC but he was too drunk to really care. He tossed a few of the pebbles up and caught them before turning towards the two upper level windows. But here was the problem - he didn’t know which window to aim for. 

There wasn’t really anything that screamed “Peter” or “Whoever the fuck takes care of Peter” on any of the windows. What he does know is that Peter’s window faces his front garden (from all the video calls they did after school when they wanted to work on homework together but had to be at their homes for other things) and that he has red curtains. But every single window has red curtains! 

Harley debates calling the boy, just to ask. But then it would ruin the moment! Not to mention it would be a weird question for 2 AM on a Saturday morning (Friday night? Whatever, doesn't really matter) Plus, if Peter looked outside it would give away Harley’s plans. Seriously, what else could he be doing with a handful of pebbles and a boom box? Okay, well, the boom box was really a bluetooth speaker fashioned to look like a boom box, but that wasn’t the point! The point was he was drunk and brave and wanted to serenade the boy he had been pining after for almost two years. And what better way to do it than the old trope from the 80’s of putting on a mixtape of love songs and confessing one’s love? (Probably actually talking to him while sober so that he doesn't mess everything up by telling Peter that he wants to be topped by the shy boy, but oh well.)

Harley decided to stop thinking and just choose a damn window already. He threw a pebble and watched in horror as the window shattered from the small stone. 

“Oh FUCK!” Harley was too drunk to think, so he grabbed his bluetooth speaker turned boom box and turn to run, only to trip over his own two feet and fall to the ground. This was it. He was going to die. Mostly of embarrassment.

“What in the acutal FUCK?” Screamed out a voice too deep to be Peter’s. Oh no. He chose the wrong window. 

Harley looked back to see the one, the only Tony Motherfucking Stark looking outside to see him face planted in the grass with a boombox. Tony didn’t seem to recognize him, and he couldn’t really think (mostly about what the  _ fuck _ Peter Parker lives with  _ Tony Stark _ what in the acutal fuck how) he knew he had to talk before fucking  _ Iron Man  _ came down to beat him up. 

“I was just’ trying’ to seduce Peter! I didn't mean for the window to break I just wanted to kiss him! AND it’s me Ha’ley Kenner, remember? You crashed into my gwage n broke it so it’s only fair! THIS IS KARMA YOU OLD FART!” 

Harley failed to notice that Peter was also looking outside, hair disheveled and a blush on his cheeks that extended down his bare chest (Okay, cool Peter is like totally ripped) “Harley?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes, “What are you,” he yawned before finishing, “doin’ here? It’s 3 AM.” 

“Petey! I came here to say that I want to kiss you! And hold your hand! And I want you to dick me down!” Well there goes his dignity. 

Tony started laughing and Peter’s face began to resemble a tomato as he sputtered out,”Harls how-how drunk are you?” 

“Drunk enough to tell you that I’ve wanted to suck your dick for two years!” Wiat, no Harley. That’s not all. Harley tried to convey the rest of his feelings, “But not just that I’ve also just wanted to hold your hand! In a very gay way! Because I am very gay. But! For the entire time I’ve lived here I thought I just might be Petersexual, ya know?” Peter laughed at his own joke and got into a sitting position before reaching his hands out in Peter’s direction. “I just want to hug you and never let go and pucnch the fuck outta anyone who hurts you.” 

“Okay, Keener you’re too drunk. Pete, bring him inside I’m going to call in a window repair service.” Tony backed away from the window as did Peter. A few moments later Peter was out on the front lawn. He was only wearing a pair of pajama pants,m with Iron Man on them. 

“Oh hi Petey.” Harley looked up at Peter and tried to grab the other boy, reaching out his hands and making grabby hands. Peter smiled softly and Harley felt his heart pick up. 

“Hey Harls.” Peter’s hand came into range of Harley and the southern boy quickly grabbed it and pulled down, trying to get Peter to come down. He frowned when Peter stayed standing up. Peter chucked and squatted down, running his thumb on the back of Harley’s hand. 

“Why are you so perfect. Your last name shouldn't be Parker. It should be Perfect. Peter Perfect.” Halrey nodded and Peter covered his mouth with one hand. “Noo! Petey! Don’t hide your smile! It’s a beautiful smile!” Harleyu reached up with the hand not holding Peter’s and pawed at the younger’s slender fingers hiding the grin. 

Peter look his hand away from his mouth and looked at Harley fondly. “C’mon Harls, we need to get you inside. And for that I need both hands. And you’re not walking because I’m pretty sure Mr.Stark wouldn’t want you to fall and break something else.” 

Harley reluctantly let go of Peter’s hand, only to be picked up by Peter bridal style. Harley grabbed his boombox and wrapped one arm around Peter’s neck. Peter shifted, asking “Are you comfortable?” And proceeding to walk back into the house once Harley had found comfort by putting his head against Peter’s shoulder, closing his eyes and nuzzling into him. 

Once they were inside, HJalrey could hear Tony. “Okay, underoos. You and loverboy need to go to your room so that people don’t see you. No funny business. I’ll get him some pain killers and bring them over for the morning.” 

Halrey could feel Peter going up some stairs and down a hallway. “Hey Harls, I need you to either open a door or holon tightly so I can open it.” Harley didn’t want to let go, so he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck after dropping his boombox and nuzzling even harder into the boyu. The hand on his upper back disappeared and Harley could hear a door opening. He felt Peter band down and then shuffle into the room, closing the door behind them. 

He was deposited on a bed, but refused to let go of Peter.

“Harls. C’mon. Let’s get you into something comfortable.” Peter said, his voice filled with something Harley couldn’t really place. 

“Oh Petey! Tony said no funny business!” 

“I-no not like that.” Peter said loudly, before softly saying to himself, “Not until you’re sober.” 

Harley kicked off his shoes and then pulled Peter down into the bed. “There, comfy.” 

“You are not wearing jeans to sleep, Harley.” 

Harley unbuttoned his jeans and threw them off before looking at Peter. “VBetter?” 

Peter sighed but nodded. He settled down next to Harley and looked at the other boy.

“You know, Harls, I wouldn’t mind it if we held hands.” Peter kissed Harley on the forehead and wrap[ped his arms around the taller boy.

If Tony walked in a little after to find the two cuddled up, he for sure didn’t picture. He also didn’t leave lube and condom in Peter’s bedside table drawer. No siree, all Tony did was leave painkillers and a gl;ass of water on the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> iff you want more just ask and i shall do so


End file.
